Jaune's Bad Day
by kingxana0
Summary: <html><head></head>When an accident with Dust turns an entire classroom full of future Huntresses into lovestruck fangirls for Jaune just how far will he manage to get without falling to their charms (or weapons).</html>
1. The Start of a Bad Day

Jaune was not having a good day.

He quickly jumped out of the second story window of one of the buildings around Beacon and landed with a roll along the ground, his fall only softened by his Aura. Jaune let out a sigh of relief and quickly looked around, making sure the cost was clear before running back toward the dorms so he could get his stuff and run to Vale until all of this cleared up. If he ran fast enough then it was possible he could…

"Oh Jaune~" a flirtacious voice froze Jaune in place, causing him to slowly turn and see Ruby, who had somehow managed to follow him. The smile on her face was flirty, and she sauntered over to him with a walk that Yang must have taught her, swaying her hips a bit and placing a hand against his chest. "Why are you running silly?"

He felt his mouth go dry as Ruby got closer to him, silver eyes looking into his with a certain spark of lust. "I…uh…oh man is that a Grimm?" Jaune pointed behind her and Ruby quickly turned, giving the blonde boy a chance to escape. Before he could get far however a wall of ice appeared in front of him, stopping his progress.

"You aren't getting away from me that easily!" Weiss dropped out of the same window he had made his exit from and moved toward him with rage in her eyes. "You are going to be mine Jaune, no matter what!"

"No he is mine, I saw him first!" Ruby pulled out and extended Crescent Rose into its scythe form, glaring down Weiss.

"Don't be so childish." Weiss drew her rapier and glared down her leader.

Jaune looked between the two and quickly bolted away, running for his life as the two girls began to bicker and argue about who had more of a right to be with him. _I am so screwed._

* * *

><p>The day had started out normally enough, Jaune had woken up two minutes ahead of his alarm, feeling rather refreshed being able to wake up naturally instead of being forced to deal with the harsh sounds of the alarm or whatever morning show Nora decided was 'the most funny thing ever' that week. The showers still had just enough warm water to provide him with a refreshing wash. When he got back to his room the rest of the team was more than ready to face the day. The first order of business was a test in their 'Dust 101' class. They would each have to produce and demonstrate a special mixture of Dust that could be useful during a long mission.<p>

Ren had focused on making a blend of Dust that when placed on someone's skin and activated by Aura would numb pain. Nora had created a special sleeping powder, and Pyrrha had focused on making one that would help keep someone awake without having to deal with the side effects of sleep deprivation.

Jaune was in desperate need of extra credit in that class, so he had gone all out, practicing for weeks on creating a mixture that could be activated by a single person and effect an entire group of people. The nature of the Dust would increase positive emotions and render the group impossible to track by Grimm using their more dark emotions as their tracking.

The team had made their way quickly toward the classroom and took their seats. This was one of the few classes that team RWBY and JNPR actually shared, and they both wished each other luck on the test. The entire class was being watched over by Professor Goodwitch, apparently their usual teacher had come down with the flu and was resting back in his own room. Along with the normal students a number of people in for the tournament also where there to either observe or take their exams.

Each student stepped up and demonstrated their mixtures. Most of them worked well enough, through Cardin ended up having his own mixture explode in his face and Yang's mixture had almost set the classroom on fire when she had added to much Aura into it.

Finally through it was Jaune's turn, and he stepped up with a smile and nodded toward the Professor. Despite how hard she was on him it was always her he went to for advice when he was unable to understand something. She was blunt as a dull blade, but that helped push through his thick skull. "Today I will be demonstrating a special Dust I have created, its main purpose is to raise positive emotions in all those under its effects and make them untraceable by Grimm." He placed the different vials of Dust he needed on the table and went to work, placing them into beakers, mixing them, and heating it to make sure they were well fused. After about five minutes of work he had finished, creating a large cup full of the blend. "Now then, I just need to pump some Aura in" he put a hand over the cup and closed his eyes, willing his power forth. He still had a bit of trouble summoning his Aura forth, but with a few months of training he had gotten quite a bit better at it.

However he noticed that something felt rather wrong. The first few times he had created the mixture it had only taken a few seconds for his Aura to pump enough energy into it to activate, but now it seemed to be drawing more powerful out of him, or perhapse his naturally large Aura was shooting more energy into it by itself. Regardless the entire cup began to glow bright white and suddenly a massive blast knocked Jaune back a bit and filled the entire room with a white fog.

It took a few moments for Goodwitch to banish the smoke, looking toward Jaune. "Was that supposed to happen Mr. Arc?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I uh…I don't think so" Jaune rubbed his back when he had landed and looked up. Team RWBY and his own teammates had rushed down to come check on him.

Ruby moved over and offered him a hand. "Heh, nice going there vomit boy"

He rolled his eyes and took the shorter girls hand. "Yeah, I am just surprised you didn't explode this time, crater face" he gave her a grin to show he was just joking. After a few moments he noticed something weird. Ruby wasn't helping him up, she was just holding his hand and looking down toward him with an odd expression.

"Hm…" Ruby smiled a bit and looked down to him. "Your hand is really soft Jaune, really nice" before anyone could react Ruby jumped on top of Jaune and looked at him. "And you smell really good, like fresh cookies" she leaned down, bringing her lips rather close to his.

Jaune felt his eyes go wide as the younger girl got closer and closer to him, his mind going about a thousand miles a minute. What was going on? Why was Ruby acting like this? Why was he sort of okay with this?

Before Ruby could kiss him through Yang grabbed her by the hood and pulled her up. "Woah sis calm down there" Yang placed Ruby on her feet, allowing Jaune to stand up.

Jaune brushed himself off and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Y…" before he could finish Yang pulled him in close and placed a rather deep kiss on his lips, smirking at him.

"We both know that he wants me more" Yang said with a grin, leaving a rather speechless Jaune to sputter like a fool.

"How dare you!" Weiss exclaimed, glaring up at the taller girl. "I will not stand for this."

"Oh, why do you care Ice Queen?" Yang asked with a mocking grin. "I thought you didn't like him."

Jaune looked between the girls in front of him, not really sure what emotion he could be feeling at the moment. Shock was a big one, a little bit a horror, more than a touch of arousal, and of course confusion. Lots and lots of confusion.

"You're right, I don't like him." Weiss crossed her arms.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief, at least someone was acting normal.

"I love him!" Weiss suddenly shouted out, moving toward him. "And I won't let any of you hussies have him" she wrapped her arms around one of his, pressing against it and keeping a firm grip. A watching Neptune felt his fist tighten and glared down toward Jaune with a burning hatred.

Part of Jaune was sure that at the moment he was dreaming and that any moment he would wake up in his bed confused as one could possibly be. He looked between the three girls and wondered briefly if this was all a joke of some kind.

Blake finally stepped forward from the chaos and pried Weiss off his arm, glaring down the other three members of her team while shaking her head. "Girls, you are all acting crazy, Jaune is not some toy to be fought over."

Jaune mentally cheered on the Faunus as she lectured the other girls, seemingly putting them in their places and freeing him of their madness.

Blake walked behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around his body, placing her chin on his shoulder and smiling. "Besides we all know that out of all of us Jaune likes me the best."

Sun's jaw dropped and suddenly he felt a cold rage take him as he glared toward Jaune, imagining all the different ways he could make the blonde disappear without anyone noticing.

And that was about the point where Jaune's mind came up an utter blank as reality itself seemed to just stop making sense. One plus one no longer made two, but some weird number that didn't exist.

"Hey!" Nora quickly pulled out her hammer and glared at the two. "He is my teammate, I have first dibs before all of you."

Ren turned to his partner with a look of pure confusion and shock on his face, before turning toward Jaune and leveling a glare that would send a Beowolf cowering away. "Jaune?"

"I don't know." he said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Enough!" Pyrrha stepped forwad and leveled a dark stare at Blake, forcing the Faunus girl to back away. "You are all making fools of yourself."

Jaune allowed himself a moment of hope that Pyrrha was still sane and would somehow save him from this madness.

"I am Jaune's partner, his best friend, and…" she turned toward him and blushed darkly, a flirty smile on her face. "His wife."

"My what?" Jaune shrieked in a voice that was a lot higher than his normal one.

"His what!?" the rest of the women in the classroom asked at the same time.

"I don't see a ring on his finger." Yang pointed out with a growl, crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Ruby pointed toward them. "Plus you never had a wedding, you two can't be married."

"We are married in our hearts, isn't that right Jaune?" Pyrrha gave Jaune a heart melting smile and placed a hand over his heart.

"I…uh..um…" he looked around, hoping that someone would come out with a camera and reveal this was just one big practical joke.

Suddenly a force knocked back each of the girls away from Jaune. "Girls enough," Profesor Goodwitch moved forward and stood between them and Jaune. "Your minds are obviously ill."

Jaune blinked and really hoped that she was going to continue and say something rational that would clear this mess up.

"It is clear that Jaune would want a more…mature woman," she turned around and sauntered over to him with a hungry grin. "Isn't that right?"

Jaune blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, blinked again, and promptly turned and ran up the stairs of the room, jumping out the window in hopes that he would either land and wake up from this nightmare, or get a running start to his room and see about getting out of Beacon for a day until this mess went away.

* * *

><p>Which lead back to now.<p>

Jaune heard a loud ruckus from the classroom above and saw a number of explosions knock out the windows of the room as a fight broke out. The voices of women yelling out 'he's mine' or 'you can't have him' blared out clearly as he ran for his life.

"What the heck is going on!" he shouted as he begged his feet to carry him faster.

This day was going to get a lot worse before it got better.


	2. It Gets Worse

Jaune was not normally the fastest runner in the school, that title went to Ruby, but at the moment the speeds he was reaching would no doubt put even the red hooded girl to shame. He rang with the desperation of a dying man toward his dorm room, fearing that any moment the hoard of insane women who had suddenly fallen in love with him would catch up at any moment. It was by pure luck that he happened to bump into a girl of a higher year as he made his way.

Velvet looked at Jaune for a moment with confusion. "A-are you alright?" she asked, seeing the discomfort plain on his face.

"Running…girls…crazy…help…" he looked up at her and drew in a few deep breath looking up toward the older Faunus girl with a hint of desperation in his eyes.

For a moment Velvet blinked before nodding, a serious expression coming on her face. "Okay, first priority is getting to your room." The normally nervous Faunus girl grabbed Jaune's hand and ran toward his room. Thankfully they lived on the same floor and she knew exactly where it was.

Jaune unlocked the door and quickly got into his room, running toward his closet and grabbing a bag, packing all kinds of things he would need if he was going to be hiding out. The sound of ice suddenly crackling made him look to the door in fear, thinking that Weiss had caught up. However it was just Velvet, using some Dust she must have had on her to reinforce the door with a thick layer of ice. "Good idea, makes it harder for them to get in" he let out a sigh, thankful he had a partner backing him up.

"Oh yes, it means we won't be…disturbed" Velvet turned around and leveled him with a rather hot look, one that made it clear just what she wanted to do and not be disturbed while doing.

"No, come on that's not fair!" Jaune said, screaming out at an uncaring and evil universe. Partials of Dust must have still been clinging to him, or maybe his Aura was being effected in some odd way. "Listen Velvet you really don't want to..."

Before he could explain just what Velvet wouldn't want to do her lips crashed into his and his mind went into an utter void as her tongue began to do a little dance in his mouth. However he managed to find the strength to push her back. "No! No doing that, bad!"

"Is…is it because I am a Faunus?" Velvet's eyes suddenly lost their hot quality as tears began to fill them.

Great, now Jaune felt like an even bigger asshole. "No, you are super cute and really awesome, it's just that…" before he could finish Velvet had rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head on his shoulder.

"I knew you loved me Jaune, we are meant to be" she sighed dreamily and began to kiss his shoulder.

"No, I, damnit!" Jaune looked up to the sky, hoping that he could ask a favor of the powers above.

The answer of the powers above was to blow his door off and send it flying inside as a woman he didn't quite recognize walked into the room. She was shorter then him and had small black hair, some of which covered one of her eyes. The eye that wasn't covered glowed gold, and a smile came over her face. "I knew I would find you here." Cinder sauntered forward with dark purpose.

"No, you can't have him" Velvet got between Jaune and the new woman.

"Hm," Cinder snapped her fingers and a small explosion tossed Velvet to the side and she strode forward with dark confidence. "Now then, you are going to be mine Mr. Arc, even if I have to burn this entire school to the ground in order to accomplish it."

Jaune slowly backed away and looked toward the window. He didn't think another jump would turn out so well with him, especially after how sore he had been after the last. Plus that was only a temporary method of escape. "But I can't be yours because…" Jaune's eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on Velvet. "…because you aren't in a bunny girl outfit!" he suddenly shouted, pointing at her.

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Jaune had no idea where he was going with this, but he figured that if he just kept talking then his mouth might come up with something his brain couldn't. "Yeah…uh… you see I could only love a girl in a bunny outfit, in fact I would probably even marry a girl in a bunny outfit. A rabbit Faunus is as close as I thought I was going to get, but if you got a bunny outfit then you would be number one." He might have gone a bit too far, but he had to really sell it if he wanted to survive.

Cinder simply stood there for a moment, almost as if two factions were warring in her brain. "Fine then, stay here and I will return with the outfit." She turned and slowly walked out of the room, shaking her hips in a way Jaune would have to be dead not to notice.

As soon as she was out of sight Jaune bolted like his life depended on it. A quick glance out his window revealed that the school had become a massive battlefield of women attacking each other and attacking guys who were trying to break up the fight. "Oh man this has to be a dream."

"I am afraid not young man" a sage like voice rang out behind him. Ozpin put a calming hand on his shoulder and sighed. "We really should start conducting those tests in closed rooms." He said, shaking his head.

Jaune looked toward the headmaster with wide eyes. "Wait a minute…this happened before!?"

"More often than one might expect." Ozpin said with a sigh, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jaune asked, looking toward Ozpin in hopes that he had a plan.

"Simple, I will gather together the staff and we will bring the situation under control, I just need to reach Glynda…"

"Oh uh, she was hit by the thing to" Jaune said, a slight blush to his cheeks. "She was covering for our usual teacher."

Ozpin paused and looked toward Jaune with a look of utter horror on his face. "Oh."

"Uh, is that bad?" Jaune asked, not liking the sudden look of fear on Ozpin's face. For some reason his confidence in how much longer he had to live suddenly dropped quite a bit.

"Bad might be a bit of an understatement I am afraid" Ozpin looked at Jaune, probably wondering what cosmic force had desired for him to suffer so.

Suddenly the door burst open and a number of young women looked toward Jaune like hungry animals. Ozpin pushed Jaune behind him and pulled out his cane. "I will hold them off, escape into Vale for a few days and keep yourself protected."

Jaune looked toward Ozpin. "But sir, what about you?"

"I am your teacher Mr. Arc, and it is my duty to protect you from your mistakes" Ozpin smiled a bit. "I have lived a good life; you need not worry about me Jaune."

"You are my hero" Jaune said, giving a salute to the headmaster before running in the opposite direction with a crazy level of speed.

Ozpin drew in a deep breath and looked toward the hoard of women. "Well then ladies, I don't suppose we can talk rationally over a cup of coffee about this?" the sound of various weapons being reloaded was their answer. "Very well then, have at thee!" the headmaster charged the hoard of ravenous fan girls, hoping to save them from themselves and hopefully not die in the process.

* * *

><p>A lone airship was docked at the Beacon loading dock, resting in a position that could be used to take off at any moment. The man inside was a hardened driver who had seen many things over his years working as a ferrymen between the school for Hunters and the city bellow. The truth was that waiting here on school days didn't usual give him much money, but he was already comfortable with his small home and his small dog. He didn't like the excitement that came from being a cabby in the city, and it wasn't like there were many uses for his captain's license.<p>

At the moment he had been working on a crossword puzzle, when he idly looked up to see a rather odd sight. A blonde boy was running with a bag over his shoulder in a dead sprint toward the docks, waving his hands wildly. If the cabby didn't know better there might have been a look of fear in his eyes. Within a few moments he was able to confirm both the fear and the source. Behind the running blonde boy was a small legion of women chasing after him.

"Start the ship!" Jaune called out in a screaming voice, making it to the docks and jumping into the small airship.

"What the f…" the cabby began.

"No time to explain, fly, if you value your life fly as fast as you can!" Jaune called out, looking toward the crowd that was quickly approaching them.

The cabby didn't need to be told twice, and he was already taking off toward Vale when the first shots rang out from the ground. The ship he was in wasn't meant for fancy flying, but he had learned a bit about evasive maneuvering to avoid anything hitting the ship.

Within a minute they had finally exited blasting range. Jaune let out a breath of relief and pulled out a card of Lien that was triple the normal fare. "Don't ask and it's yours."

The cabby took the Lien. "Where to?"

"Vale, the quietest drop off station you can find." Jaune looked toward Beacon and sighed.

This day was just going to keep getting longer.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So much chaos so little time. Lots of fun stuff coming up for this story. If you are acing for more stuff make sure to check out my other ongoing fics listed bellow. Make sure to leave a review, favorite, or follow. Till next time.<strong>_

_A Cruel World- A more serious fic involving a mysterious organization raising its head and Emerald's doubts on her current path. _

_Team RWBY: Master Matchmakers/Wedding Planners- Comedy fics for all of your Arkos needs._

_A Light in the Dark- What would happen if Cinder's team and RWBY's team switched places in canon? First few chapters build up to AU._


	3. It Just Doesn't Stop

Roman Torchwick liked to believe that he lived a rather simple existence, despite all the chaos and pain he caused. In a way he was just like any other person, he woke up in the morning and put his pants on one leg at a time. Of course after the pants came on he walked out of the house and began to rob the world blind and harm any number of people, but that was just how he lived.

On this day he had been tasked with performing a rather daring robbery in the middle of the day with a few White Fang members, knocking over a shop and showing just how amazing they were by fighting off the police before making their escape. But there was a small problem with the plan.

Namely that there wasn't a single cop around trying to stop them.

"What is keeping them?" Roman looked at his pocket watch with a scowl as the seconds ticked on. This place should have been swarming with cops and possibly Hunters.

"I don't know," a rather old voice said from behind the counter of the Dust shop. "I hit the emergency button under the counter about twelve times now, just like you asked."

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and walked outside, leaving the old man to his cowering. "Hello I am committing a robbery here! Anyone going to try to stop me at some point!?" It figured that the one time in his entire criminal history he wanted to have the cops swarming the place that not a single one would be around.

After a few moments however he was greeting by a different site. A rather tall blonde boy was running down the streets like a Beowolf was hot on his heels. When he caught sight of Roman and the White Fang members holding their various weapons he ran straight toward them and grabbed Roman's suit. "You have to help me!" Jaune said, gripping his suit. "They are going to get me!"

Roman blinked and looked around for a moment. He was pretty sure this wasn't some sort of weird dream, the White Fang members all had their weapons, and he was still the biggest criminal in the world. "Kid, let go of my suit, I have literally killed people for less than that."

Jaune stepped back quickly, his eyes darting in every direction as if he was afraid of someone finding him. "Please you have to help, I will literally pay you to…oh no." he slowly backed away from something behind Roman.

Roman turned his head and noticed Neo stalking over toward the two of them, no doubt to figure out what all the fuss was about. "Oh good, Neo could you take care of this freak?"

Neo looked toward Roman, than toward Jaune before stepping forward toward him. Once she was standing directly in front of him she raised herself up to her tippy toes and began to whisper something in Jaune's ear.

Roman watched as the boy's face began to go several shades of red as Neo's mouth continued whisper something in his ears. From the looks and blushes of the various Faunus around him picking up what she was saying with enhanced hearing it must have something quite interesting.

When Neo finally stepped back Jaune tried to speak, but the most he was able to get out were a few gasps before stepping away from her. "I…uh… no thanks I mean…chains aren't really…don't think that what you are supposed to use syrup for…"

Roman looked toward his bodyguard and found himself on a whole new level of confusion. "Excuse me but what?" he turned around and noticed that a few of the female members of the White Fang were beginning to get closer to them, their eyes obviously on Jaune from behind their masks. "Great, how could this possibly get weirder?"

"Jaune Arc!" a familiar voice rang out through the streets as Roman felt his blood turn to ice. Cinder's angry voice was one of those things that no one could reproduce. It was loud and quiet at the same time, the kind of sound that could even bring a Grimm to its knee's in fear.

Large walls of flames began to erupt along the sidewalks as the familiar clack of heels could be heard behind the two. Jaune's mouth was hanging open in shock, and when Roman turned around his own expression grew to match the boys. Cinder was wearing a black and red bunny outfit, a one piece that showed off a bit of leg and gave a wondrous view of her cleavage as she strode down the streets, eyes glowing like twin burning flames.

It was in that moment Roman knew exactly what he had to do. "Kid we are getting you out of here," he had no idea what was going on at the moment, but no one deserved whatever kind of hell this kid had waiting for him. And this was coming from someone who stole candy from babies. Once. Allegedly. "Neo I need you to…" he turned around and saw that his partner was clinging to Jaune's arm. "Oh, right." he had forgotten that was a thing.

"You are going to be mine now Jaune, with this outfit your love will be all mine" Cinder snapped and a blow of force knocked the White Fang members off their feet and forced Neo away from him.

Before she could get much closer through a hail of bullets chewed up the area between the two, and Emerald burst through one of the flame walls and pointed her weapons toward Cinder. "Not so fast, Jaune is mine!"

To his credit Jaune didn't even look surprised at this point, he was just thankful that nothing else was exploding and he wasn't being attacked.

"You would betray me Emerald?" Cinder asked with a voice full of fake hurt.

"I would fight an army of Grimm for him, and I will destroy you if I need to." Emerald aimed her weapons at Cinder and a few tears welled up in his eyes.

Quite suddenly Neo jumped up from the ground and aimed her parasol toward the two, revealing her own entry into the fight.

With the three distracted Roman grabbed Jaune's arm and began to run away as fast as possible as a three-way brawl commenced in the streets of Vale. "Details, now!" he growled as they ran.

Jaune gulped and briefly wondered what he had gotten himself in too now. "Well you see it started earlier today…"

* * *

><p>Ruby banged a gavel down on one of the lunchroom tables. "Order, order!"<p>

The various women of Beacon all looked to their new leader as she called for their attention.

"The first meeting of the Order of Jaune Arc Lovers is now in order!" sitting atop a several stacked up lunchroom tables were the members of Team RWBY, Nora, and Pyrrha. They looked down to the assembled masses before Ruby spoke once more. "We all love Jaune, but at the end of the day there is only one of him, thus by we have devised a strategy where we will all be able to have him, Weiss?" Ruby turned toward her partner, who stepped forward and projected a number of graphs and figures from her Scroll.

"If we take into account the number of hours in a day I believe that through careful scheduling Jaune will be able to spend time with every female in Beacon without too much trouble. So long as we divide up the time we can stop this ridiculous fighting between ourselves and enjoy that which we all want, Jaune Arc." The women all sighed dreamily as the name of their shared love was spoken.

"Ladies, isn't this a bit much?" Ozpin asked, hanging from the ceiling by a rope and carefully placed inside of a straight jacket to insure he didn't escape.

"Silence!" Glynda yelled at him from the crowd. "You allowed Jaune to escape and have made it more difficult to track down our beloved."

Ozpin sighed and felt the beginnings of a headache press against him temple. "This would be very amusing if it weren't happening to me."

The rest of the women ignored him. "So what are we going to do now?" one of them called out.

"Well that's easy, we already sent Blake ahead to scout out where Jaune is hiding, once we find him we drag him back to Beacon and we get on with our lives" Yang said with a dark grin.

"Yes, our lives together" Pyrrha said in a dreamy fashion.

"Yep, I call first dibs" Nora said, earning a glare from Pyrrha.

Before more arguments could start Ruby banged her gavel down again. "Ladies no more fighting, we have a job to do" the women of Beacon marched out of the school and toward the airship docks.

"Heaven help you Mr. Arc." Ozpin shook his head and briefly wondered how he was going to get down from here.

"So after you got out of the school you accidentally caused a riot and then you found me?" Roman asked with a look of disbelief. How could one person be so unlucky?

"That's the long and short of it yes" Jaune said, glad that his evening runs were paying off and allowing him to keep up with the master thief. "So where are we going?"

Roman stopped in front of the entrance to Junior's club, which was closed and wouldn't be opened until later. Seeing as Junior owed Torchwick a number of favors and the other crime boss employed men for his personal guard it was the perfect hiding place. "We are here"

He opened the door to the nightclub and walked in, seeing a number of suited men busily sweeping and cleaning the establishment. A few moments after they walked in Junior made his way over. "Mr. Torchwick" the man greeted the criminal with a gulp. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sanctuary, I am calling in my favors and using this place as a hideout" he quickly explained the situation to Junior, who looked like he was caught between the utter horror of the situation and laughing his ass off at how funny it was.

"Well uh… man your luck sucks kid" he said, looking at Jaune.

"Yeah, I noticed" Jaune sighed deeply.

"So have you considered just offing him?" Junior asked Roman. Jaune blinked and began to briefly worry about the fact he didn't have his weapon on him.

"Thought about it after he explained everything, but there is not guarantee that killing him would stop all of…whatever this is. If it didn't we would be left with a dead body and every woman he had come into contact with trying to kill us" Roman sighed as he explained. "Not to mention I really don't want to get blood on this suit."

"So whats the plan?" Junior asked.

"Could it be a plan that has me living in it?" Jaune asked, still clearly scared about their earlier thoughts on killing him.

Both of the criminals turned toward him and glared, causing the blonde to quiet down. Suddenly two voices called out behind them.

"Who's the cute guy?" the Malachite twins asked in unison, causing the three men to quickly turn to face them with a look of horror.

Well at least Roman couldn't say that today was boring anymore.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And thus we start including even more chaos into Jaune's already messed up day. How can things get worse? You will have to wait till the next chapter to find out. While you wait consider leaving a review, trust me every review I get for this story only makes me want to make the next chapter faster, and it does my heart good. Also consider following and favoriting the story, sharing it with your friends, and any other stuff you might want to do. Also while you wait for the next chapter consider checking out some of my other stories. Till next time!<br>**_

_A Cruel World- A more serious fic involving a mysterious organization raising its head and Emerald's doubts on her current path. _

_Team RWBY: Master Matchmakers/Wedding Planners- Comedy fics for all of your Arkos needs._

_A Light in the Dark- What would happen if Cinder's team and RWBY's team switched places in canon? First few chapters build up to AU._


	4. Still Awful? Oh Yes

"Okay roll call, who is still up?" Junior looked over his ruined club and saw that most of his men were lying flat on their backs after having the crap beaten out of them by the two sisters, who at the moment were peacefully sleeping and tied up as much rope as they could get their hands on after Roman had managed to hit them with sleeping darts.

"Once this is over I am going to kill you." Roman glared and pressed a glass of ice cold gin against a nasty looking bump on his head.

"Uh, I am good but could I get some new clothes" Jaune looked down at his remnants of his school uniform, most of which had been torn to shreds by the girls as they tried to get him 'into a more comfortable look'. Jaune was trying to hold some dignity as his boxers, which had very manly hearts all along them, where nearly on display.

Junior sighed and snapped toward two of his still standing flunkies and they dispersed to find some wearable clothing for the kid. "Okay, no other women around here." He said, taking a seat at the bar.

"Shocker" Roman said before downing the entire glass of gin, tossing the glass and just grabbing the bottle. He didn't really care about his image at this point, he just wanted to get drunk and pretend this was all a bad dream.

Jaune took a seat as well, leaving the three men in silence for a few moments.

"So I got a question" Junior looked toward Jaune. "All these women throwing themselves at you and you aren't trying to take advantage of it, even a little?" he raised his eyebrow. "You bat for the other team or are you literally some kind of saint?"

"I must admit, it does seem a bit odd" Roman took another large drink.

Jaune scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Well nothing like that, I have seven sisters and I know what it's like to see a woman really ticked off. Once all this blows over I am pretty sure they would all kill me if I tried anything toward them."

"So it's not so much that you don't want to, just that you know your ass would get kicked so hard you wouldn't be able to feel it?" Roman smirked a bit and shook his head. "You know a man as smart as you shouldn't be working for the good guys."

"Hey boss we found some clothes for the kid" two of the least injured members of Junior's crew brought out a full Mariachi gear, including a large sombrero. "It was with the rest of the props from a few weeks back."

Jaune looked at the outfit and sighed. "You know I am actually so done with today I don't even care anymore" Jaune grabbed the outfit and went into the bathroom of the club, changing and walking back out with a few grumbles. "Man this thing is uncomfortable," he looked up and saw that Roman and Junior both had their heads bowed in prayer, which gave Jaune a moment of pause. "Okay on a scale of one to ten how screwed are we?"

"We know Jaune is hiding in there, and the Vale Unified Women's Alliance will see him delivered onto us!" Ruby's voice rang out from behind the massive doors into the club. A number of loud explosions shook the room but the doors held firm.

"Oh, that amount" Jaune walked over and began to pray with the other two, hoping that there might be some mercy left in a deity who clearly only wished for him to suffer.

"Don't worry girls, I got this" Yang's voice rang out from among the horde on the other side of the door, and a massive crash could be heard as the blonde no doubt struck the door with a solid blow, and yet it remained unmoved.

"Ha, take that!" Junior suddenly jumped up and pointed toward the door. "The best defense money could buy, a reactive Dust based energy shield that absorbs all force and energy thrown at it and uses it to bolster its defenses. God himself could punch it and it would just be stronger. Only the best defense for my boys" he crossed his arms and a smug look came onto his face.

"Yeah, you tell her boss!" one of the cronies called out.

"Was talking about my balls idiot" Junior said and glared toward the man. "I literally buy you guys by the dozen"

"Where do you buy your minions anyway?" Roman asked with interest, seemingly satisfied by Junior's explanation of the shield and its demonstration. "I have been so busy with my current project I fell a bit out of the loop when it comes to the help"

"Aw well I know a guy, the people are pretty cheap and dumber than a box of rocks, but they are loyal" Junior wrote out a name and number of a bar napkin and handed it off to Roman.

"Thanks, wait a moment" Roman looked around. "Is it just me or did it get a lot more quiet?"

* * *

><p>Nora slammed her weapon against the doors and growled. "Come on you stupid door! I hit you and you break, what is wrong with you?!"<p>

"Nora, I believe it would do you well to be calm, we will find a way past this door and…" Pyrrha stepped out of the way as Yang flew forward from behind and slammed both of her fists against the door. "… rescue Jaune."

Blake growled to herself and crossed her arms. "I should have attacked as soon as I saw Torchwick, but I didn't want to put him in danger."

Ruby put a hand on her teammates back. "You made the right move, we have every girl from Beacon backing us up right now, all we need to do is get the door out of the way." She turned toward Weiss. "What's the status of the door anyway?"

Weiss sighed and looked at it. "It's protected by a Schnee brand shield generator; I don't think there is anything we could do to get past it without destroying the entire block."

"Is that an option?" Nora asked with a grin. "Because give me a few minutes and enough explosives…" all of the girls turned to glare at Nora. "What? Just sayin" she crossed her arms and pouted, mumbling about how she never got to have fun.

Ruby cursed mentally and looked toward Yang. "Do you think you can build up enough power to punch through it?"

Yang sighed and stopped her assault, turning around to look at her sister with a shrug. "I can't really get any build up off of it; the shield absorbs all of the energy off my punches so I can't even get a buildup of kinetic energy from it."

Ruby growled under her breath, annoyed that her Jaune was so close but also blocked. Until an idea came to her mind. "So the shield thingy absorbs energy thrown at it, what happens if we overloaded it?"

Weiss shook her head. "It's a good theory, but the amount of force we would need to use would have to be in a single hit, even a microsecond between attacks would allow the shield to absorb it safely."

"Your family might not be on the straight and narrow, but they do design a good product" Blake said with a frown.

"Hey I will have you know…" Weiss turned to look at Blake.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea!" Ruby grabbed Yang and walked toward the waiting group of girls out on the streets, each ready and willing to strike. "Do you trust me?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Of course, you are my sister," Yang smiled at Ruby and put a hand on her shoulder. "I trust you more than anyone, well expect maybe Jaune, but that's because I am in love with him."

Ruby smiled and hugged her sister. "Love you sis," Ruby got behind Yang and pushed her into the crowd. "Hey everyone Yang got Jaune's first kiss and she is bragging about it!"

All of the girls froze and turned toward Yang with murderous intent, raising their weapons and stepping toward the blonde.

"Oh, well crap" Yang gulped as they descended upon her.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing now?" Junior asked, looking through one of the security camera's on the outside as the group of girls began to attack Yang.<p>

"Oh those clever bi…" Roman looked toward Jaune. "Clever girls."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked, clearly scared by the sight of all of the women going to war with each other. He was pretty sure at this point it didn't matter how much he apologized, he would be Grimm food before the day ended.

Roman pointed toward Yang. "From the last time I fought her it seemed that she didn't try to avoid attacks, rather she took the hit and absorbed the energy into herself. So if she gets into a fight with a whole crowd of other fighters who will no doubt land blows on her…"

Junior gulped and unconsciously cupped his balls. "I think I might have some cyanide around here if you guys want the easy way out."

Jaune slammed his hand down on the table and grinned. "Wait, I have an idea."

The other two looked at him. "That's not as comforting as you might think kid" Roman said blandly. "But I am too drunk to care at this point so screw it, what's the plan?"

"We are going to need some more costumes."

Yang drew in a few breaths as the last girl fell unconscious. Her entire body felt like one huge bruise, and the only thing that kept her going was the thought of getting Jaune. That and the nuclear reactors worth of energy she was currently carrying around inside of her after fighting off an entire lovesick group of women. Her entire body was covered in flames that looked hotter than anything the sun could ever produce. "Ruby?"

"Yes Yang?" Ruby asked, innocently and with a smile.

"I get first dibs on Jaune, and we are using the team room. There will be screams." Yang walked past the still standing girls, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora. She stood in front of the door with a grin and pulled back her fist, slamming it against the force field with all of her force. A massive explosion on the inside and the doors flying off their handles inward proved the plan a success.

The group of six girls entered into the club only to find a number of already fallen mooks, two sleeping girls, and three men that looked a lot like Jaune, Junior, and Roman wearing mariachi outfits and carrying various instruments.

"We're all dead" Junior whispered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Glynda scowled at Ozpin and idly tapped her foot. "Why did I have to be left behind to watch you?" she asked.<p>

"Probably because I am one of the most skilled and brilliant minds in the entire kingdom with more victories than can be counted." Ozpin said, giving the closest to a shrug he could possibly give in his current situation. "Look out behind you!" he suddenly called out.

"Oh please that trick hasn't worked on me in ye…" a sudden spark of electricity hit Glynda and she fell to the floor asleep.

"Can we not tell her I did that when she wakes up?" Neptune asked, looking rather nervous. "Because she kind of scares me"

Ren and Sun let out twin sighs and quickly worked to get Ozpin back to the ground. "Thank you boys" Ozpin brushed himself off. "Shall we go save Mr. Arc?"

"Or kill him if he has done anything to Nor…any of the girls" Ren said, with a grim look.

"Or Blake" Sun added.

"Or Weiss…or Yang" the three other men turned to look at Neptune. "What? It takes time for a guy to come to a decision like this!"

They all shared a sigh and made their way to the airship docks.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Beautiful chaos continues, got to love it. You know one of the main things I love about Jaune is just how easily I can imagine him in these situations. Almost disturbing really. Anyway got more stuff coming out soon, a lot of work has gone into my other projects so if you read any of them you can expect fun times ahead. <strong>_

_**A big thank you to all my readers, followers, reviewers, and of course everyone who favorites this story. You guys make it possible for me to keep interest in this stuff. Probably gonna try to update my other stuff before you see a new chapter on this one, not too long of a pause just a couple of days, promise. Pushing these things out as fast as I have has been the very definition of difficult but rewarding. Anyway drop a review, favorite, or follow, and if you want to keep up with my other works here is the stuff that I am currently working on. Till next time.**_

_A Cruel World- A more serious fic involving a mysterious organization raising its head and Emerald's doubts on her current path._

_Team RWBY: Master Matchmakers/Wedding Planners- Comedy fics for all of your Arkos needs._

_A Light in the Dark- What would happen if Cinder's team and RWBY's team switched places in canon? First few chapters build up to AU._


	5. Bad Doesn't begin to describe it

The girls blinked at the poorly disguised men and looked toward each other, each of their expressions containing such confusion that it seemed for a moment that none of them could believe the sight in front of them.

"Uh…Jaune?" Ruby looked toward the blonde boy, whose hair was currently being hidden by a large sombrero. "What are you wearing?"

"I am not Jaune" Jaune said in a horribly fake accent, playing with a fake mustache he had put on his lip. "I am Juane, Jaune's long lost brother from another kingdom" he pointed toward the other two men. "These are my band mates, Romeo and Nino."

"Yes," Roman glared at Jaune with enough intensity to kill a person. "That is indeed my name, and this ridiculous outfit is what I wear while playing my equally awful music."

Junior elbowed Roman while keeping an all too forced smile on his face. "Do you want to get us killed?"

"Is that so?" Yang turned to glare at Junior for a moment, locking eyes with him.

Junior gulped but found that his mouth was dry, and a sudden burning sensation was coming from between his legs, as if her stare had the ability to vice his balls in the same way that her hand did.

Pyrrha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Jaune it is clear to anyone with eyes that it's just you and two other men in mariachi uniforms."

"No señorita, I am afraid that I am not the man whom you seek" Jaune's accent fell in and out of his voice. "But if I were seeking him I wouldn't want to do it while others were around, even if I was in a team."

"Oh?" Weiss asked with a small frown. "And why would that be."

"Simple my beautiful flower, if he were to slip away the group might have to split up to find me, meaning that only one person would be able to claim me until the others managed to track me." Jaune laid out his reasoning and hoped to the heavens that his plan worked. It was only a temporary solution, but it was all he had.

Weiss blushed and giggled at the compliment, an action so strange that her team all took a moment to look at her, causing the white-haired girl to quickly regain her composer and cough into her hand. "I suppose that is true."

The girls all looked at each other, none of them trusting the other one to speak or act.

While they focused on each other the three men slowly circled around them and to the door, seeing a small army of heavily equipped women lying unconscious on the street.

"Hey wait a minute!" Nora pointed toward the three men. "I am starting to think Juane is actually Jaune in disguise!"

Jaune quickly took off his hat and threw it at the crowd of women. "Oley!" Jaune, Roman, and Junior all quickly took off running in the opposite direction.

"You're on your own now kid" Roman quickly ducked into an alleyway and appeared again a few blocks away in an airship which had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Junior tipped own sombrero to Jaune and jumped into the sewers.

"Well at least nothing else can go wrong…" as if the universe had been waiting for him to say that Jaune ran into a figure on the sidewalk, taking them down with him.

"Salutations" an orange haired girl said, giving Jaune a small wave.

"…this just isn't fair" Jaune said with a low voice that sounded a bit like a whine.

* * *

><p>"So whats the plan?" Sun asked, looking over a map of Vale they had laid out over a cafeteria table. "Because I don't like our odds about every female in Remnant."<p>

"Hm… maybe I could turn the Neptune charm at them, slow 'em down a bit" Neptune looked around the table, but the harsh stares of the other three men showed that they didn't think much of his idea. "Okay fine let's just forget about our most powerful weapon here."

Ren massaged his temples, trying to fight back a headache that at this point was damn near swallowing his entire mind. "Headmaster?" he looked toward Ozpin, hoping he would have an idea.

Ozpin glared at the map, as if demanding that it give him an answer that he needed. "Wait I have it" Ozpin snapped and a smile played over his face.

Sun let out a big sigh of relief. "Oh thank God I thought we were going with plan Neptune."

"Hey" Neptune glared at Sun and crossed his arms.

"Plan Neptune never works, we tried it before and we almost me killed!" Sun threw his hands up into the air. "Oh let's just seduce the teacher, she will definitely give us good grades and not throw you into a brig and force you to sneak onto a ship just to get into Vale"

Neptune didn't say anything for a moment before he lifted a hand. "That…may have been my bad."

Ren gave a deep sigh as the headache flared up again. "What plan did you have Headmaster?"

"Simple, we just need for him to kiss a girl whom he loves and loves him in return and the effect should be broken."Ozpin crossed his arms and nodded sagely.

The three remained silent before Ren finally spoke up. "What kind of story book bull is that!" the other three looked toward him with shock. This was the first time they had ever heard Ren lose his cool. "We just need to get him to kiss someone, you know what fine!" Ren grabbed the three of them and began to drag them toward the airships. "We fine Pyrrha and shove her at Jaune until they kiss!" he fell into a string of curses both of normal tongue and of one that the group had no idea of. None of them questioned it.

* * *

><p>Jaune Arc couldn't climb walls, this was a fact he was starting to realize was a very bad thing as he attempt to claw his way up a building to get away from the prone woman.<p>

"Um, pardon me sir but I don't think you are going to be able to climb that" Penny found this person a bit odd, and coming from her that was saying something.

"Wait…" Jaune paused and turned toward Penny. "You aren't in love with me?"

If Penny would have been able to blush she would have at the boys words. "I…um…that's to say… you seem perfectly nice but…"

She was cut off by Jaune wrapping her in a hug and cheering. "Oh thank whatever God sent you. Someone isn't in love with me!" he began to do a little dance before pausing, noticing the odd look he was getting from Penny. "Listen I promise to explain everything, but can we go somewhere a bit safer?"

Penny frowned and bit her lip before nodding. "You don't seem like a bad person, okay sure."

The two walked into a nearby abandoned building, one that seemed like a perfect hiding spot. Jaune went into a full description of his story, giving the facts to Penny and explaining just how bad it really was.

"Oh that is… that is quite bad isn't it?" Penny had a bit of a worried expression on her face.

"Yep, I think it might be dying down now through, it seems like you aren't effected by it." Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes… that must be the reason…" Penny said, following it with a laugh that sounded a bit more forced then she meant it to.

The two sat in silent for a moment before Penny spoke up again. "So is it nice?" she asked, looking to Jaune.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking over to her, noticing the sudden drop in her voice.

"Having other people love you." She asked, her voice almost a whisper as she spoke.

Jaune paused for a moment and shook his head. "I don't really know, I haven't ever really been in love, and honestly I don't think they are either, just in lust with the Dust playing on their minds." He looked toward Penny and smiled a bit.

"I suppose" she said, looking down at her hands.

"Whats wrong?" Jaune asked. She had gone out of her way to help him, it wasn't right that he shouldn't try to help her. After all he might have problems, but that was no excuse to not help others.

"It's just…" Penny sighed and shook her head. "I am still getting used to having a single person who calls themselves my friend, and I am wondering what its like to have so many people want to be around you, want to be with you even if its in a strange way."

Jaune picked up the sadness in her voice and stood up, walking over to her and putting his hands on hers. "Two."

Penny blinked and looked toward the blonde haired man. "What?"

"Two people who call you their friends." He gave her a bright smile. "Anyone who saves my butt from a hoard of crazy girls gets bumped up to friend."

Penny smiled and turned her head away from Jaune's eyes, feeling a new option leap to her heart as their hands touched. "T..thank you Jaune."

"No problem" the two sat there for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

Of course such a nice moment wouldn't last during such an awful day, and the front of the building exploded as Cinder made her way in, her clothing being torn in more than a few places and revealing her more smooth skin then the outfit had shown before. "Jaune Arc, you will not escape."

The wall on the other side of the building suddenly exploded as Team RWBY, Nora, and Pyrrha entered in. "He is ours!" they all called out.

Penny looked between the two and quickly pushed Jaune behind her. "No you are both wrong!" They all turned to look at Penny. "He belongs to neither of you."

Jaune grinned. "You tell 'em Penny!"

Penny smiled. "Because I love him, and none of you will touch him."

Jaune felt his shoulder sag and looked between the three groups, seeing no chance of escape. "Meep"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Oh what a twisted web I weave. Anyway thanks to everyone for reading. I know I keep repeating myself here but leave a favorite, follow, or review to let me know you guys are getting a kick out of this. <span>_**

**_Oh in other news I am thinking of starting up a small project called Beacon Side Stories, a collection of fanfiction detailing small events that happen between the episodes. Like Roman's day off, or the amount of trouble that Yang goes through to keep her hair awesome. I was thinking that maybe it woudln't just be something I did on my own, but that a number of authors or would be authors could collect their stories their and get credit to them. Even people who aren't used to writing fanfiction could get help by me or others and enjoy their one chapter drabbles. Don't know, just thinking aloud.  
><span>_**

**_Other stories by Kingxana0_**

_A Cruel World- A more serious fic involving a mysterious organization raising its head and Emerald's doubts on her current path. _

_Team RWBY: Master Matchmakers/Wedding Planners- Comedy fics for all of your Arkos needs._

_A Light in the Dark- What would happen if Cinder's team and RWBY's team switched places in canon? First few chapters build up to AU._


	6. The End of a Bad Day

Jaune looked between the various females and gulped, trying to blend in with the wall as they glared toward each other. Right now he would rather be trapped on top of an airship with a hoard of Grimm; at least all the Grimm could do was kill him.

Team RWBY, Nora, and Pyrrha quickly loaded up their weapons and got into position to begin their attack. Cinder summoned up twin balls of fire in her hands and smirked wickedly, and would have probably looked very intimidating if not for the bunny girl outfit she was wearing. Penny's bag opened and from it a number of blades came out, hovering around her as if possessed. The groups glared at each other and got ready to begin what was no doubt going to be a fight for the ages.

Until another wall blew up, sending out a plume of smoke.

"How is this place even still standing!?" Jaune asked, having fallen so far into madness that he could only point out how things continued to become more insane.

From the hole in the wall came Ozpin, Ren, Sun, and Neptune, carrying their weapons and looking ready for an all-out war.

Nora turned to Ren and glared. "Don't try and stop us we…" before she could finish Ren strode forward and put his hands on both sides of Nora's face, delivering a kiss the likes of which love stories are written around on her lips.

The entire room went silent for a moment as the groups watched the display. Weiss grumbled something and put a fifty Lien card into Yang's hand, grumbling something about this not happening next week.

Jaune blinked and looked at the two, vaguely wondering if he should slip out while everyone else was distracted by the two's kiss. However with the exits of the building being covered by said groups he doubted that he would be able to manage that.

After about a minute Ren broke the kiss, leaving a very shocked looking Nora, who was standing still as a statue. "Nora," Ren snapped in front of her face to get her attention. "Are you still in love with Jaune?"

"Together Together" Nora whispered in a dreamy voice, her cheeks still bright red from the kiss.

Ren gave Ozpin quick thumbs up. "Looks like your plan works."

"As I thought it would," Ozpin quickly shook his head and coughed into his hand, putting back on his more authoritarian voice. "Ladies I believe I have found a solution that works in such a way to speak to your current madness and drive away the infection, without harming Mr. Arc in the long run."

"Oh yeah?" Yang asked, pounding her fists together. "Why should we listen to you?"

Ozpin turned his head toward her. "Because if you don't I will be," he gave a pause for dramatic effect. "Disappointed."

Yang froze in place as images of her grandparents telling her they were disappointed in her doing something dumb played into her mind, and no doubt the rest of the assembled women's minds. "I'll be good, I'm sorry."

Ozpin smiled and toned down the disappointed voice, a weapon he only pulled out when it was strictly needed. "It seems the effects of the Dust can be cleaned by the kiss of true love, since the infection begins with Jaune it seems to reason that by he and one that he loves with all his heart and is returned without the effects of the accident that the cleansing power of said kiss would be enough to purge the infection from everyone who had been affected by it."

The groups looked to each other and began to talk amongst themselves.

Jaune raised his hand. "Wait, just so I get this right," he looked around. "The plan is that I need to kiss a girl I love?"

"Indeed." Ozpin said sagely.

"How does that work, I mean I don't really know if I love any of them, I mean there are some of them that I like and might dream abo…" he paused, blushed, and changed the subject. "Anyway how do we work around that?"

"Kissing booth," Ozpin said with a warm smile. "Ten Lien per kiss."

Jaune gave Ozpin an emotionless stare. "You are going to use this situation to make money?"

Ozpin took a careful sip of his coffee. "Do you want to pay off the damages done to the city by this little event?"

Jaune thought about that for a moment. "Kissing booth it is."

Neptune and Sun glanced toward each other. "We are going to kill him after this right?" Sun asked.

Neptune gave his partner a grin. "Just wait."

* * *

><p>In theory being able to kiss a number of beautiful Huntresses was great. After all most of them were quite amazing, and Jaune could have never imagined having the chance to live through this kind of experience, not even in his best dreams.<p>

Of course that was a theory. In reality after about the hundredth kiss Jaune was starting to get less of a thrill and more of a 'God please let this end' kind of vibe. Sure there were still kisses here and there that were awesome. Like when he had kissed Yang and she had basically made the kiss into a thrill ride that Jaune was sure would leave his memory for a long time to come. But there were also very awkward kisses, like with Ruby, who afterward hadn't been freed of the spell but had declared 'Yuck!' before running to her bedroom to wash out her mouth. Apparently the Dust could only do so much to a person's mind.

He was glad that Ren had freed Nora from the spell earlier; it would have been like kissing one of his sisters. One of his sisters who had a giant hammer and would probably kill anyone who wasn't Ren if they kissed her. Speaking of which as soon as they had gotten to Beacon the two had disappeared and no one had seen them. Jaune felt a smile play over his face as he imagined that Nora was probably returning Ren's kiss to him. If anything at least there was one bright point in the day.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice snapped him out of his own mind, drawing him back toward reality.

"Oh sorry about that." He looked toward her from the other side of the hastily constructed kissing booth that Ozpin had set up.

"Its fine," she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, I suppose we should kiss and get it over with hm?"

Jaune gulped and felt his heart begin to pound a bit quicker. At the same time through. "Hey don't say it like that."

"What do you mean?" she asked, sounding a bit confused.

"It's just… I…" Jaune took a deep breath. "I mean, kissing the other girls, I don't want you to think that you are just another kiss… I mean…" he sighed, whacking his forehead. "Okay I want you to know that, that I do want to kiss you, even if you weren't all messed up in the brain."

Pyrrha blushed deeply and a warm smile came over her face. "Thank you Jaune, now then, shall we?"

Jaune nodded and the two began to lean forward, their lips coming close enough so they could feel the others breath against their skin. As they got closer all Jaune could think about was kissing Pyrrha, and that nothing else really seemed to important with her so close to him.

"Hey!" a sudden cry caused the two to lurch apart as Weiss glared at Jaune. "You kissed me!"

Jaune blinked in surprise by the anger in her voice before his brain came to a realization. If she was angry that meant the effects of the Dust must have worn off. Which was great!

A legion of other women's voices joined in with Weiss and the sound of reloading weaponry could be heard. "Oh right, not all of them are going to be happy about that."

Pyrrha sighed deeply and smiled to Jaune. "It might be a good idea to run."

Jaune smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, but before that." He leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on Pyrrha's lips, giving a roguish smile. "Wanted to do that, for luck."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Luck?"

"Yep!" Jaune turned around and took off running with a smile as the army of women hell bent on revenge for the stolen kisses began to rush after him.

Jaune laughed a bit. "You know, today hasn't been too bad after all."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>And thus another short comedy fic is finished. I am so happy that this story has brought joy and laughter to everyone who has read it so far. Leave a review to tell me what you thought, or a favorite to let me know that you got a kick. Now I am working on a few other projects such as you will see bellow which are comedyaction or action/adventure, but my next pure comedy fic will be under the title_****_Kissing Holiday Which I will give a brief preview to now.  
><em>**

The day started out with Nora on top of me on my bed and delivering a quick kiss to my lips, a bright smile on her face and a laugh in her voice. "Morning sleepyhead."

Now many people don't know this about me, but when I first wake up I am basically a zombie, a creature of the living dead that can not process information for the life of me. But Nora's kiss was so shocking that I figured I was still in a dream. A really weird dream that Ren would probably kill me for having if he ever found out about it.

"Nora grinned and got off of me, walking over to the door. "Come on you are going to miss the special breakfast if you sleep in much longer!" and with that said she disappeared out the door.

I stayed in bed for a few minutes, hoping that at some point I would wake up from the dream I had somehow ended up in. But after a quick pinch on my leg I found that it wasn't in fact a dream, but a very strange reality.

My eyes went wide and I jumped out of bed. "Nora kissed me!?" I quickly patted myself down. Yep I was still Jaune Arc, still not Ren or some person that it would make sense for Nora to wake up with a kiss on the lips. I quickly threw my uniform on and walked out the door, intent on tracking her down and asking what the heck it was about when I saw a sight that surprised me quite a bit more.

Ruby and Weiss were standing in front of their teams door in their uniforms, their lips pressed against each other in a brief kiss. Both of them broke the kiss and smiled at each other without words.

What the heck was going on?

For more by this author consider checking out his other works on his profile. kingxana0 is not a member of Roosterteeth and does not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. Remember to support the show and leave reviews to let him know you are enjoying stuff.


End file.
